The goal of this research is to synthesize tubulin in an in vitro system comprising chick embryo brain chromatin and RNA polymerase coupled to a wheat embryo cell-free translation system. We hope to use this system to elucidate the controls of the synthesis of this protein in developing chick embryo brain.